DFW Supplementary Notes
by Kratos1989
Summary: Supplemental information for my fanfic, Dragonic Fate Works. This contains information regarding Noble Phantasms, Sacred Gears, profiles on Original Characters, etc. Hope this helps you guys.
1. Noble Phantasms Note 1

**Disclaimer:**

High School DxD is a Japanese light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned from both series. The only things I own are the ideas that popped into my head for this story and whatever original characters I would create for the story.

My main muses come from Gabriel Blessing and Marcus Galen Sands, authors of great works themselves. This story is meant to be a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life are purely coincidental and should not be taken seriously. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Root Damn It!

* * *

 **Noble Phantasms - Prologue Chapter**

 **Claiomh Solais** \- The Sword of Virtuous Light

Type: Anti-Unit

Rank: C to D- (Normal) / B (Broken Phantasm)

This blade is a double-edged sword that is roughly one arm's length, with a small silver hilt and a small plumage of pale yellow feathers around it, with leather wrappings around the handle and runes on it. When activated, the blade glows with a bright light that can strike down average demons

A blade that typically appears in Irish stories and folklore which talk about a hero compelled to complete three tasks to be proven worthy of his skills, it belonged to Nuada Airgetlam who was the first king of Tuatha De Danann, and considered to be one of the four treasures of the country. Being more of a ceremonial weapon that deals with storytelling, its purpose as a weapon of war gets severely diminished, rendering it a little more than a glorified dagger. Its main ability is to light up in the dark to fend off creatures of dark nature. Its effectiveness is severely diminished when facing off stronger opponents, even Avenger could defend against it if given time to do so. Its strength however gets stronger if the user gets help from his aide, usually a female given the nature of the stories where the female would be able to find the weak spot of monsters.

As a Broken Phantasm, Shirou uses it more as a cross between a stun grenade and incendiary grenade, the bright light blinding those around it and the blast taking out a large number of enemies.

=()=

 **Sutr** \- The Flaming Sword of Jotnar

Type: Anti-Army

Rank: A+ to B-

A double-edged blade roughly the height of a full grown man, with red runes on its handles and adorning the edge. The hilt has a single red ruby that shines brightly when it senses danger to the user, and it has a light veneer of gold along the center of the blade. When activated, the runes on the blade would light up before covering it with red flames with tinges of yellow and black.

Despite its name, it is NOT the true blade of Sutr, rather it is the essence of him and some of his kindred forged into the core of the blade. During the waning years that led to the end of the Age of Gods, Sutr sent out waves of his essence that could be detected by anyone with a hint of Prana within to store them within, eventually settling for a blacksmith who was known for creating unusual blades for the people. Fueled by the visions of Sutr and his kind, the man strived to forge the blade to placate them. Upon its completion, Sutr poured a better portion of his power inside, making a safeguard if ever he needed to resurrect himself should the Age of Gods survived. But after his death, the blade got passed on to others, never fulfilling that purpose.

Being a weapon holding the essence of the giants within, this is a weapon that could take on multiple Dead Apostles and even a couple of the Twenty Seven Apostles, provided the user is proficient enough to wield it. Having the essence of the flame giant itself, it can incinerate almost everything in its path, but if pitted against other flame-wielding creatures, it has a fifty-fifty shot of winning a fight.

* * *

 **=====Author's Notes=====**

So as stated in the chapter **'Meeting with Higher Powers - Part 2'** , I had planned to create a separate book to hold supplementary notes about Noble Phantasms, Sacred Gears and perhaps the profiles on the different magus or original characters that come into my story. For the time being I will be placing in all the Noble Phantasms I had done in the previous chapters before adding in the latest ones and the Sacred Gears. After that I might add in the Original Characters information. Should I do those in TV Tropes format? XD

I am also dealing with some ideas in my head, so expect something to come up in the future. Remember to vote for the next stand-alone / crossover idea, and try your luck with finding my rwby pen-name.

And I put my pen down for now.


	2. Noble Phantasms Note 2

**Disclaimer:**

High School DxD is a Japanese light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned from both series. The only things I own are the ideas that popped into my head for this story and whatever original characters I would create for the story.

My main muses come from Gabriel Blessing and Marcus Galen Sands, authors of great works themselves. This story is meant to be a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life are purely coincidental and should not be taken seriously. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Root Damn It!

* * *

 **Noble Phantasms - Enter the Magus**

 **The Staff/Rod of Asclepius** \- The healer's staff

Type: Anti-Unit

Rank: B++

A wooden staff cut from the bark of an aged pine tree, it has the wood carving of a serpent entwined around it, with green gems embedded in the snakes head as eyes.

Used by the God of Healing and Medicine, the staff can heal the sickly and remove all ailments from the body. However the effectiveness is slightly reduced for open wounds that are considered extremely fatal and from supernatural causes, and reduced further if the user is a human since only a god could truly understand how the wounds of supernatural come about.

Shirou came across this staff in one of the old Greek temples and added it to the Reality Marble for mostly cases where he needed Avalon for himself and had to spare other means of healing for Rin or other people. When activated, the gems would light up and the staff would spread its glow on the recipient, focusing its effects on the ailment or the wounds in question. Its effectiveness would be considered a trifle compared to Avalon, but its Prana cost is significantly lower, allowing Shirou to bring out two more if needed.

=()=

 **Lobera** \- The Wolf-Slaying Blade of the King

Type: Anti-Army

Rank: A++

A thin blade that has a golden hilt and indentations on the blade. At the tip is a golden protrusion with etchings adorned on it, with the end sharpened to resemble a spear.

A sword that belonged to Saint Ferdinand III, it was one of the few objects in history that replaced the typical rod as a symbol of power. Forged with the intention to take on an army of monsters, the blade was forged by some of the best blacksmiths with priests blessing it at every step of its creation. The power is more than enough to take on enemies of at least B-rank, and can do reasonably well against those of A-rank. Due to its reputation of being a wolf-slayer, the blade experiences a big jump in the power rankings any time its faces off with a creature that is remotely a wolf. It would not be an understatement to say that the blade would be a game-breaker against any wolf-type creatures, even a wolf god would have a hard time fending off its effects.

Shirou encountered it twice in his life. The first time was on his trip to Spain, where he had seen the blade and stored it inside his Reality Marble. The second time was during one of his adventures in a different dimension, where he encountered the king as an alternate Saber in the Fifth Grail War and witnessed its use against Medea and her minions.

* * *

 **=====Author's Notes=====**

Here is the next note of Noble Phantasms, from chapter 2. I will input all the Noble Phantasms written earlier, then Sacred Gears, then if need be, the character profiles.

And I put my pen down for now.


	3. Noble Phantasms Note 3

**Disclaimer:**

High School DxD is a Japanese light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned from both series. The only things I own are the ideas that popped into my head for this story and whatever original characters I would create for the story.

My main muses come from Gabriel Blessing and Marcus Galen Sands, authors of great works themselves. This story is meant to be a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life are purely coincidental and should not be taken seriously. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Root Damn It!

* * *

 **Noble Phantasms - Phoenix Down**

 **Sunō-Buros Samu** \- The Snow Blossom Dagger

Type: Anti-Personnel

Rank: B+

A small dagger with a simple brown leather shethe, with a small white gem encased within the silver hilt. On the blade itself, there are japanese words that reflect its origins.

The origins of the blade are shrouded in mystery as there is not much to go on. Some debated that the blade gave rise to the story of the "Little Matchstick Girl", others suggested that it was a mere fairy tale that may have fallen out of history and only resurfaced as a separate story all together. What is known is that it involved a japanese servant girl who tried to sell firewood for her family in the middle of winter, with a dagger by her side to keep her safe and a memento of her late grandmother. No matter what troubles came her way, she remained pure of heart and refused to take a life of another. She was later taken in by an aristoucratic family and got married to one of the lesser sons. In her lifetime she helped others in any way she could, and thus the dagger she held became a family heirloom passed down the family to a girl of pure-heart.

The main abilities of the dagger focused on the principle of protection, and the strength depends mostly on its user. The more pure-hearted the user, the stonger the power of its defensive barrier which takes the form of tiny snowflakes that surround the user in a tiny bubble of white aura. If the user tries to hurt someone with it, the dagger will automatically freeze the user into solid ice and shatter the body completely to avoid bloodshed on its blade.

=()=

 **Brahmā Kā Caimpiyana** \- Gauntlets of the Champion of Brahma

Type: Anti-Unit

Rank: B+

A pair of metal gauntets adorned with Hindu decorations and ancient scriptures. The knuckle portion is reinforced with metal bands for added protection. When active, the metal portion and scriptures will glow brightly to the point they resemble gold.

In a relatively unknown part of Asian history, a few of the Indian Gods were having problems with Asura, who would often rampage and disrupt the lands, polluting the area with his unruly aura and unintentionally the minds of the people, making them extremely bloodthirsty and constantly seeking battles. In their desperation, they tried to send in their best warriors to contain the situation, only to lose them to the same bloodthirstiness. Finally, one relatively unknown farmer boy took up arms for Brahma and took on the soldiers, eventually stopping Asura's rampage and forcing him to retreat. The relatively humble gauntlets he put together for his battles thus became a Noble Phantasm associated with Brahma's champion.

The gauntlets have the ability to enhance known traits of the user while increasing the attack and defensive capabilities. For a regular human this would be more than sufficient, but in the hands of a magus or a Dead Apostle, the gauntlets would boost their abilities tenfold. Depending on the user, other traits would get stronger.

When Shirou uses the gauntlets, they would boost his trait of Sword / Steel, transforming his entire body into a type of "blade-mail", with the added bonus of him able to use any of his swords as a base to add attributes to his body, such as dragon-slaying or flame enhancement.

=()=

 **Svalinn** \- The Shield that protects humanity from the Sun's Wrath.

Type: Anti-Fortress

Rank: A++

A Norse shield of intricate design, it is roughly the size of a full grown man's torso, with old Scandinavian text around the circumference of the shield. In the center of the shield, a man's face represents the sun with his hair flaring in the form of sun rays. In the place of the eyes, dark red gems are embedded.

As the object of some of the most known poems for Norse Mythology, its fame arises from the ability to protect the earth from the sun. The multiple defensive spells placed on it are made in such a manner that they feed off excess energy from one another, in effect creating a stable loop of power that does not get wasted and at the same time enhancing their own abilities, most helpful when facing off a flame creature, as the spells would only get stronger the longer it get exposed to a higher grade of firepower.

* * *

 **=====Author's Notes=====**

Here is the next note of Noble Phantasms, from chapter 3. Sacred Gears should be coming soon, so for those with questions regarding the swords Shirou took from Kiba or Hell's Trident, be patient.

And I put my pen down for now.


	4. Noble Phantasms Note 4

**Disclaimer:**

High School DxD is a Japanese light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned from both series. The only things I own are the ideas that popped into my head for this story and whatever original characters I would create for the story.

My main muses come from Gabriel Blessing and Marcus Galen Sands, authors of great works themselves. This story is meant to be a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life are purely coincidental and should not be taken seriously. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Root Damn It!

* * *

 **Noble Phantasms - Excalibur Blade Works (All of them)**

 **Almace** \- Sword of Turpin

Type: Anti-Personnel

Rank: B+

A plain double-edged sword with a simple silver guard and a handle wrapped in goat's hide. A medium-sized indenture run along the length of the blade, upon which a few characters that speak of the history of the blade and its user.

Very little can be said about the sword once wielded by the Archbishop of Reims who died in the Battle of Roncevaux Pass. Some claimed that it was one of three swords made by the legendary Anglo-Saxen blacksmith Weyland who also made Durendal, the sword commonly associated with the knight Roland. Others said it was a separate sword altogether, partially due to the warlike legends that gathered around the name of its user.

It is somewhat debatable as to whether it was effective as a weapon, since it was able to cut through a steel mound to about hand's breadth without damage, yet its edge was somewhat blunt which contradicts its purpose. Its main strength comes from the charm placed on it; since it was bestowed to a monk, the true worth comes from the belief that the sword was to be used solely to punish the wicked while liberating the oppressed.

=()=

 **Sudarshana Chakra** \- The Divine Disc of Vishnu

Type: Anti-Fortress

Rank: B++ (Inactive) / A (Half-Activated) / A++ (Full Activation)

A golden disc roughly 4 meters in diameter, with 10 million spikes arranged in a two rows in opposite directions to form serrated edges similar to a circular saw. It has Hindi symbols decorating one side of the disc while constellations and pictographs of the Hindu Gods decorated the other side. A hole in the center allows the user to grip the weapon and either throw it at the enemy or use it as a defense.

Made by the architect of Gods Vishvakarma, it was one of three divine objects created from the 'Sun Dust' left after he had made Surya shine less to help his daughter go closer to him. In its time, many stories sprung up, each depicting its use differently, but all have the same description of it being one, if not the ultimate weapon, of Hindu Mythology.

Due to its destructive nature, Shirou usually has it half-activated to ensure he has proper control over it. The only time he can afford to let it loose is when there are no allies around him, because the weapon does not differentiate friends from foes, all will be mowed down in its wake.

=()=

 **Red-Hilted Sword of Balin** \- The Blade of the Virtuous Knight

Type: Anti-Personnel

Rank: B

A normal European Broadsword with a hilt wrapped in dark hide and dyed in a crimson red. A small red gem is embedded at the tip of the handle, and the blade has indentations lining the edge of the sword.

Hailing from the stories of Arthurian Legends, the sword was first brought forth by a damsel claiming that only a virtuous knight could remove the sword from the scabbard. Balin, having just been released from his imprisonment, asked for a chance after the other knights have failed to pull the sword out. In the end, he was able to do so and thus allowed to keep the sword with a warning that he would ensure his own destruction by killing his best friend with that sword. That came in the final battle where he attacked Sir Balan, his own brother. The sword would later be taken by Merlin who secured it in a block of stone where it remained until it was drawn by Galahand and later passed down to other knights.

The sword has an ability that channels light in different forms, either as a huge wave or as daggers that shoot out from it. Being a cursed sword that forced Balin to kill his own brother, the sword has an affinity with curses, especially those dealing with hurting one's own blood kindred. At the same time, the sword carried a similar nature not unlike Caliburn as a weapon that could only be drawn and used effectively by a chosen user.

=()=

 **The Grail Sword** \- Sword of Percival / Trebuhet

Type: Anti-Personnel

Rank: A (Normal) / A+ (Depending on the mythology of the Grail)

A Holy Sword in the form of a longsword, with a light green sheen on it and a gold piece down the middle of the blade, with a crimson crack cutting across the blade. It has a green handle with a simple jewel embedded in its guard.

Another sword hailing from Arthurian Legends, this was a sword that was said to be broken in the 'Story of the Grail' when Partinal used it to kill Goon Desert, brother of the Fisher King. When it broke, some of the shards flew to the Fisher King and injured him, making his wounds incurable until the death of his brother could be avenged. That was accomplished when Percival found him resting on a bier and later slew Partinal. The knight then brought the sword remains back to be repaired, leaving behind a red crack that represented his flawed psyche of being naive to matters outside of the court of the kingdom.

As a weapon that belonged to one hailed as the second knight after King Arthur, its strength comes from the belief of the wielder to uphold the ways of a knight and a desire to protect others, thus making this one of the weapons that Shirou could call out effectively despite its high cost in Prana. Due to its association with the Grail, it has the 'accidental' attribute that copies the powers of the Holy Grail, making the weapon on a level similar to the Servant called Sasaki Kojiro who is an amalgam of other stories merged into one form. This attribute will differ in each fight to reflect the different depictions of the cup, such as temporary immortality, ability to heal wounds and even divinity.

* * *

 **=====Author's Notes=====**

Here is the next note of Noble Phantasms, from the Excalibur Arc. Almost done with the Noble Phantasms, will show the Scared Gears or profiles soon.

And I put my pen down for now.


	5. Sacred Gear Note 1

**Disclaimer:**

High School DxD is a Japanese light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned from both series. The only things I own are the ideas that popped into my head for this story and whatever original characters I would create for the story.

My main muses come from Gabriel Blessing and Marcus Galen Sands, authors of great works themselves. This story is meant to be a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life are purely coincidental and should not be taken seriously. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Root Damn It!

* * *

 **Sacred Gears - Sword Birth (Taken from Kiba)**

 **Phoenix Down, Conference Part 1**

 **Sonic Flash** \- The Quick Blade

Type: Anti-Personnel

Rank: B

A thin single-edged sword with a chrome fuller and a bronze handle similar to those used on cutlasses.

A weapon created from the Sacred Gear [Sword Birth], this blade is supposed to allow the user to move at high speeds and attack with quick slashes using hit-and-run tactics. After Shirou procured the blade from Kiba, its essence has changed to bring about more speed to the point of supersonic and depending on the attacks, could bring about a sonic boom of various strength levels to push the enemy away with near-deadly force and accuracy. The only current issue Shirou has with the blade is his inability to make tight turns due to the speeds involved.

=()=

 **Earth Shatter** \- The Demonic Ground Mover

Type: Anti-Personnel (Kiba) / Anti-Unit (Shirou)

Rank: B

A two-edged sword with streaks of brown going along the length of the blade. The guard is a simple circle with a cross similar to those used in Celtic traditions, and the handle is wrapped in leather.

A weapon created from the Sacred Gear [Sword Birth], the blade's original purpose was to create small seismic quakes to makes the opponent lose their footing. After Shirou procured the blade from Kiba, its essence has changed to bring about immense power, from which the lowest power output would be able to crack the ground deeply in half. At its highest output, it could potentially split an entire continent in half or agitate the 'Ring of Fire' to set off all the volcanoes in the vicinity.

=()=

 **Siren's Claws** \- The Screaming Blade of Sirens

Type: Anti-Personnel / Anti-Monster

Rank: B

A single-edged serrated blade with holes of various sizes. The serrated edge is a cross between a chainsaw and a shark's teeth, designed to bring out maximum damage by cutting the flesh and tearing it out. The handle, if it could be called one, resembles that of a club with a visage of a Siren screaming at the pommel.

A weapon created from the Sacred Gear [Sword Birth], the blade is meant for scare tactics and to hack off the limbs of monsters that are a bit harder to cut off while the holes were meant to channel wind to agitate the opponent's muscles. After Shirou procured the blade from Kiba, its essence has changed quite a fair bit. The blade edge became more serrated to maximize damage, while the main ability of sound got altered to increase the vibrations of the weapon to increase cutting power and in the event of it stuck in the monster's limb, the vibrations would destroy it either by tearing the muscles to shreds or to break the bones into splinters, increasing the blood loss from such injuries.

=()=

 **Tear's Descent** \- The Avatar of Aqua

Type: Anti-Personnel

Rank: B

The thinnest blade of the seven, the length of the silvery-blue blade is roughly that of a full grown adult's arm with demonic runes etched into it. Its guard is a simple blue gem from which a two-hand grip handle is secured to. The handle itself is layered with blue scales with what looked to be a seahorse's head as the pommel.

A weapon created from the Sacred Gear [Sword Birth], the blade's original purpose is to call up water to serve as distractions for fighting or as a source during survival. After Shirou procured the blade from Kiba, its essence got changed and its power got upgraded which allows Shirou to manipulate the water in all of its states and call it out from any source around him, even from the very air he breathes. Preferably the water is to be clean for better control. There is also a more dangerous side effect where Shirou can manipulate blood from himself or the opponent with the weapon, potentially killing the opponent with blood loss or accelerated heart rates.

=()=

 **Holy Eraser** \- The Blade that consumes the Holy Light

Type: Anti-Personnel / Anti-Unit

Rank: B

A blade which consists of a bronze criss-crossed guard and a long two-handed handle. When activated, a dark column of demonic energy would emerge from the guard and reform itself into a two-edged blade.

A weapon created from the Sacred Gear [Sword Birth], this sword is a constant favorite of Kiba's for its ability to devour Holy Energy. After Shirou procured the blade from him, the essence got changed to something that could be reminiscent of horror flicks, where the blade could get stronger with shadows around the user, giving it a secondary source of input besides Holy Energy, as well as a secondary attack style which involves manipulating the shadows to create dark spikes to impale the enemy. This is partially due to Shirou's subconscious memory of Julius's Shadow Magecraft.

=()=

 **Burning Fury** \- The Wrath of Devils

Type: Anti-Personnel

Rank: B++

An unusual weapon that is actually two crimson-red blades combined at the fuller, allowing the user to use them for two-sword styles. The guard and handle are styled similarly to those used in Asian swords with a dragon theme with it, with the pommel shaped with twin dragons.

A weapon created from the Sacred Gear [Sword Birth], the sword's ability is to create a flame that lines the edge of the blade for increased attack. After Shirou procured the blade, the essence got changed and the sword gains the ability of manipulating flames. Shirou can fire off attacks either as a wave if fire or fire darts that explode upon impact. At his best, he can create twin dragons of flames to attack his enemies or protect his allies.

=()=

 **Manticore** \- The Man Eater

Type: Anti-Personnel / Anti-Unit

Rank: B

A dark scimitar that is roughly the size of a man's torso, the back of the blade is shaped like an Axe's edge to facilitate a back swing while the blade edge has a pattern modeled after scales. The handle has a small bush of red cloth strips tied together to resemble a pony tail.

A weapon created from the Sacred Gear [Sword Birth], the blade's main ability is the demonic energy that increases attack strength. It also has a secondary ability which involves poison lining the blade to either kill the enemy immediately or to slowly paralyze the person from the open wounds, leading to a slow and painful death. After Shirou procured the weapon from Kiba, its essence got changed. The poison can be switched to any type Shirou could think of while the demonic aura can be augmented by taking in other devil's auras if he is fighting them. In the event Shirou pairs it with a demonic spear from his Reality Marble or Hell's Trident, the blade would gain some traits of the energy from them to increase attack power.

* * *

 **=====Author's Notes=====**

Here is the next note that contains all the swords taken by Shirou from Kiba during his training. I am starting with Kiba's swords first since they are already in the story and I am in the midst of writing the notes for Noble Phantasms during the Conference. The list also has swords that I plan to bring out in the future and the full description of the powers to give a hint for what's to come.

I might write Hell's Trident next, showcasing the default form with the customs.

And I put my pen down for now.


	6. Sacred Gear Note 2 - Hell's Trident

**Disclaimer:**

High School DxD is a Japanese light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned from both series. The only things I own are the ideas that popped into my head for this story and whatever original characters I would create for the story.

My main muses come from Gabriel Blessing and Marcus Galen Sands, authors of great works themselves. This story is meant to be a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life are purely coincidental and should not be taken seriously. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Root Damn It!

* * *

 **Sacred Gears - Hell's Trident 1**

 **Base form and derived versions**

 **Hell's Trident** \- The Demonic Lance of Creation

Type: Anti-Personnel / Anti-Unit / Anti-Fortress

Rank: B++ (Regeis) / A- to A (Shirou after training)

A spear that has two protrusions at the base of its copper head, giving it the impression of a trident. Its shaft has runes from different dark cultures scrawled all over it, and is slightly enchanted to show its brownish green coloring behaving like a slow river.

The demonic Sacred Gear of Creation, this was made by the Christian God for his supposed mission to spread the word of his faith. This came into the possession of Shirou Emiya after battling Regeis Cornelius, when his Sacred Gear got attracted to Shirou. Its essence got altered after merging with a normal sword projection, making it stronger and supposedly without the 'bugs' that plagued the system. The combined essence gets brought over to other creations he makes with it, makin them stronger in their own way especially if he uses inspiration from his Reality Marble.

Due to its nature as a creation type gear and his projection merged with it, if Shirou attempts to use one spear to combine with procured parts of other gears, it would gain their traits and powers, potentially giving him an opportunity to create his own set of Sacred Gears.

=()=

 **Obsidian Custom** \- The Spear of Spectral Darkness

Type: Anti-Personnel / Anti-Unit

Rank: B

A crude spear made with black marble and tombstone, with dark rune markings etched into the shaft and spear-head. The runes would glow with the resulting warmth heating the stone and giving off the scent of brimstone.

This spear has inspirations from the Aztecs and some from myths regarding the resurrection of the dead. When used, the weapon could call upon specters of insects, hounds and other type of creatures common in those stories, each one representing a key feature of myths and some related to the Seven Sins.

=()=

 **Married Spears Custom** \- The Twin Spears of Demons

Type: Anti-Personnel / Anti-Unit (When called in large numbers)

Rank: B-

Two spears heavily influenced by the designs of Kanshou and Bakuya, one is black with red lines going along the shaft while the other is white with hexagonal patterns on it, with Chinese symbols decorating every odd hexagon. Both have similar spear heads of contrasting black and white edges with the Chinese Symbol of Balance in the center of it.

Twin weapons that are heavily inspired by Kanshou and Bakuya, they have a unique trait that when thrown side by side, the attraction between the two would cause them to spin rapidly like a drill, increasing their speed rapidly and allowing them to cut through the air faster. If Shirou spins them on the spot, their magnetism keeps them in place while they spin around each other, allowing Shirou to insert either another spear or a sword in between for him to fire off.

=()=

 **Thunder Custom** \- The Elemental Spear of Thunder Gods

Type: Anti-Unit / Anti-Fortress

Rank: B

A yellowish-white spear with odd markings of lightning on it, each one representing different cultures that used thunder as their element.

An elemental spear inspired from some of the Noble Phantasms in Shirou's Reality Marble, the spear has the power to call upon lightning to aid in attacks. If thrown, the spear will aim straight at the opponent at speeds almost impossible to be seen, and the only way to avoid it would be to have at least a B-Rank defense or a high amount of luck. If used as a casting rod, the spear would create a magic circle either on the ground or in the sky to fire off bolts of lightning. The size of the circle varies on the situation.

If used in conjunction with Married Spears Custom, Shirou can replicate the effects of electromagnetism and fire the spear out like a railgun, thus the attack name 'Gungnir'.

=()=

 **Ice Heaven Custom** \- The Spear of Demonic Purity

Type: Anti-Personnel / Anti-Unit / Anti-Fortress

Rank: B

A pure white spear that has a semi-translucent spearhead made of a white gem, with a snow-flake decoration at the end of the shaft.

An elemental spear that has the power to create snow and ice, it has enough power to potentially snuff out an active volcano at its strongest and able to hold back a fire god for a few seconds at its weakest. The spear has several main styles of attacks referred to as dances. Known styles are:

First Dance - White Hail: Shirou calls forth a torrent of icicles from the sky to rain down on his opponents. The relatively weak attack power is circumvented with the huge number of the icicles attacking, allowing him to break down most of his opponents' defenses.

Second Dance - White Moon: Shirou traces a circle on the ground before stabbing the center of it, activating the attack that creates a circle around the opponent and encased the opponent in a pillar of ice, after which it would shatter along with the opponent.

Third Dance - White Storm: Shirou calls for the elements of snow and ice and throws it at the opponent to unleash what could be called Mother Nature's wrath as the opponent gets bombarded with snow and ice, with tornadoes appearing later t kill him if he is still alive from the initial onslaught.

* * *

 **=====Author's Notes=====**

Here is the first note for Hell's Trident. I will take a while to deal with the supposed Balance Breaker and other Noble Phantasms. Right now working on the latest chapter of DFW. Hope to get it out soon.

And I put my pen down for now.


End file.
